Through His Hazel Eyes And Back Again
by TFulghum
Summary: Will gazes at Jack, and realizes his true feelings. Chapter SEVEN up! My updates are now going to be faster. Now Rated T. If you think the rating should be higher, then say something.
1. Chapter I

**Into His Hazel Eyes**

**Rated K+**

Will gazed out of the corner of his eye towards the other end of the room. There, across the room, Jack sat, fiddling his thumbs while he waited for the latest episode of _Sex and the City_ to come back from its commercial.

Will silently, and slowly, stirred his bowl of cereal. He looked deeply at the floating Cheerios, and then fixated his gaze back to Jack. For some reason Will couldn't get Jack out of his head. It was something about Jack. His charismatic charm, his looks, his kindness and sincerity to all mankind…yea whatever, Will thought to himself.

Will had never felt this way about Jack…ever. He had told himself a thousand times that Jack was not his type, but there he was just sitting there. Will had told himself that Jack wasn't right for him, and yet Jack was the one that plagued his mind…and his dreams.

Will could name a plethora of occasions where he was thinking of nothing except himself with Jack. Lying in bed, wrapped up in each other. But he knew that it would never happen. And yet, at the back of his head, he thought it could happen, work out, and they would fall in love.

But that was fantasy, Will thought. Jack was just not interested in him. Will seemed to think that Jack purposely made sure to tell him that as much as he could. And yet, will continued to gaze at Jack.

Every morning.

While stirring his Cheerios, secretly looking over at Jack and wanting him more and more.

Staring at the one whom he was beginning to fall in love with. Will dreamed, and dreamed.

And every morning, he watched Jack, hoping he would look back…into his hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter II

**Gazing Back**

**Rated K+**

Jack sat at the couch, waiting for Sex and the City to come back from its commercial. He twiddled his thumbs while he waited, but constantly he had the feeling as if someone was watching him. _I don't see how that's possible_, he thought, _there are only two people in here…Will and myself. But then again, Will does have an undying love for me!_

He giggled. And then he sighed.

Jack knew Will didn't like him like that. He only teased him about it so that he himself could hide his true feelings. He loved Will, now more than ever. At first he denied these 'provocative' feelings. But lately, the need to suppress them was terminated.

Jack loved Will, he had loved him since he had laid eyes on him almost twenty years ago at that college party. Jack was jealous when Michael came along, but sad when he left Will. It seemed to Jack that whatever hurt Will…hurt him too.

Jack tried to fight his temptation to glance at Will, but his wants and needs tantalized his heart. And his heart ordered him to look.

And he looked.

There. Will sat, eating Cheerios_. Does the heart good_, Jack thought. He quietly laughed at his little joke.

This quick glance at Will unlocked many thoughts in Jack's mind. Jack began to think of all of the things about Will that he liked. His steady career, maturity, kind heart, passion, his oddly-weird-hetero-roomy-Grace, his obsession to clean everything, his…well, his hot body, and his great taste/sense of fashion…well, maybe that still needs to be worked on.

Jack looked again. He looked sexier with every passing moment.

The only problem with Jack's want and need for Will, however, was that the feelings would probably never be returned.

_Maybe he did love me at one point_, Jack thought, _but now he probably doesn't because of all of those snide comments I made about him._

So until Will would love him, he would invade Jack's dreams. Plague Jack's every waking thought.

Jack looked again. And there Will was…looking right at him.

Jack quickly turned his head back to the TV and fixated his eyes on his thumbs trying to make it look as though he had not even glanced at Will. But he knew that he would look again.

And he did.

He looked. And there Will sat eating his Cheerios, and here Jack sat twiddling his thumbs.

Gazing back.


	3. Chapter III

**Through His Hazel Eyes and Back Again**

**Chapter 3: The Dream That Plagued Will**

**AN: I got so mad! I had up to Chapter Five written of this story. And then my computer crashed so now I have to write chapters three thru five all over again, so please bare with me. Also thank you all for the reviews.**

Will violently moved around in his bed. Beneath his closed eyelids his eyes moved rapidly. Will quietly moaned and he grabbed for the covers around him.

* * *

Will looked at Jack. Jack looked at Will. The two stood outside Will's apartment. 

Will decided to speak, "Well, I guess this is where we say 'Good Night'?"

Jack glanced at Will with a smile, "Well, you know. We don't have to."

Will looked at Jack and smiled. Will turned around and unlocked his apartment door. Will walked inside and motioned his hand for Jack to come in. Jack closed the door and lunged at Will.

Jack pressed his lips to Will's and his hands roamed Will's back. Will slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth and the two played Tongue-O-War.

Jack pushed Will onto the couch and the two's hands roamed over each other's bodies. The two moaned. They both tried to fight over who could be dominate over the other. Will rolled Jack over leaving Will on the top and Jack on the bottom. Will kissed Jack passionately and Jack gently nibbled Will's ear.

Jack struggled to be the one on top and nudged Will in the side, rendering Will defenseless. Jack took this opportunity and switched their positions.

The two spent ten more minutes switching from top to bottom. Finally, Jack whispered in Will's ear, "Bedroom."

The two quickly stood up, still exchanging kisses and nibbles. They made their way to Will's bedroom. Jack cornered Will against the door and started kissing him wildly. Will moaned quietly and opened the door, twisting his arm in the process.

Their weight pushed the door open and Jack fell on top of Will. They both lay there on the floor. They both undressed the other…

* * *

Will woke up. He fell to the floor and curled up in a fetal position and quietly rocked. He had just realized one thing that shocked him. 

He was in love with his best friend.


	4. Chapter IV

**_Chapter 4: Cher Is That You?_**

**_By Blindinglight101_**

* * *

Jack walked slowly, and nervously, up the white staircase. This wasn't one of his normal dreams. He knew that from the very beginning. Normally, in his dreams that involved staircases, the staircases were pink…and had every Cher song engraved in the railings. This dream though, was different. It was surreal. He almost thought it would be close to euphoria. _Whatever the hell that means_. 

He got to the very top of the staircase and before him stood a door. He pushed it open. Only because on the door in big bold letters read "Cher is inside!".

He walked through and looked down at his attire. He had gone from his normal sweater vest and khakis to a "fantabulous" black tuxedo with a pink corsage. He giggled, "It's like the prom. Except, my mom isn't here." _Awesome_, he thought.

He walked around a little bit, surveyed the are. There was nothing, but white, empty space. Well, there was one chair that had Jack's name on it.

So Jack did what any typical person would do.

"What the hell is this?" He shrieked.

A voice rang out, "Just sit in the chair."

_Wait a minute_, Jack thought, this voice is _familiar_. This voice is one that he had heard many times. This voice is a voice that he had permanently engraced into his mind.

"Cher is that you?"

"If you sit in the chair it is!" The voice spoke back.

So Jack did.

As soon as he sat down the room of white faded away. Color filled the room, plus furniture. Jack blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Duh. I am." He said to himself.

The room around him looked like an Oprah-meets-Ellen-while-slapping-Tyra-talk-show-room type of feel to it. Except it wasn't a talk show. It was, well, the Jack Show. Sort of. Except for the fact that he wasn't the host.

Cher was. And she was walking right towards where he was sitting.

"Oh-MY-SARAH-JESSICA-PARKER!" Jack squealed as he clapped his hands.

"Hello Jack." Cher said as she extended her hand for him to reach.

He stared at it. He reached for it. And she pulled it away. Who cares, Cher was standing right in front of him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, only being able to speak those two words without hyperventilating because of his closeness to Cher.

"We're here to determine who your true love is." She replied with a smile.

"What?"

And suddenly a bell rang out. Cher looked at him and smiled, then turned around to face the audience that manifested out of emptiness.

"And we're back! Today we are trying to match Jack up with his true love! We will have Jack ask the contestants questions to see exactly how well they are compatible with him. At the end of each round though, we will eliminate one person of Jack's choice, inching us towards whom will be Jack's true love." She looked at the audience and smiled then turned to Jack and muttered to herself, "I better be getting paid for this."

The contestants were allowed to see Jack, but he wasn't allowed to see them. He also wasn't allowed to know their names. Which was weird, but whatever. A dream's a dream.

"Jack," Cher began, "It is time for you to start asking questions."

He fiddled with his thumbs, then realized that he was on this "show thing" again. "Oh okay. Um…how old do I look?"

Contestant One answered, "HOT!"

Contestant Two spoke, "34."

Contestant Three giggled, "Whee!"

His jaw dropped at these answers. "Contestant Two! Get the hell out of here!"

He got up from his chair and walked over to the other side of, the now not so vast, room. He opened the door that concealed Contestant Two from the rest of the audience and himself. It was Grace. "What the hell are you doing in my dream? You're not a man! Well, according to your body you are…but you still live in Gina Heights!"

Grace looked at him, "Well it's been a slow year."

And then she poofed away.

"What in the name of Cher?"

Cher looked at him, "If you see the contestant before you choose her, well in your case him, to be your love, then they are disqualified and returned to wherever you dreamed them at before."

His mind raced. _Noodle Shop_.

He went back to his seat. "Okay, next question. Who is my favorite singer?"

Both contestants, and Cher, all answered, "Cher!"

"Okay, well that one was an easy on. Okay, next question. Who is my secret dream lu-vaa?"

Contestant One spoke and Jack could have sworn his voice was familiar, "Kevin Bacon."

Contestant Three answered, "Karen Walker!"

Jack then realized something that he did not realize before. Contestant Three sounded intoxicated, medicated, and above all else, like Karen Walker.

"Karen!" Jack yelled. "Get out of here!"

Karen stepped out of the room. "Sorry poodle, but they had free vodka and a couple of lovely pills that they restrict to the damn animals only! So of course I cam."

And then she poofed.

"Jack now only has three questions left before he has to officially choose who the winner is. He can either choose Contestant One or wake up!" Cher spoke.

Jack thought and then he spoke, "Who do I fear the most?"

Contestant One quickly replied, "Your mother."

"Have I ever met my father?"

"No."

"What TV Broadcasting Company am I mad at the most?"

"NBC!"

"And who kissed me on live, national television after I revolted against NBC?"

"I did." And then Contestant One cursed at his slip up.

_Wait_, he thought, _Contestant One was Will_. _One more question could prove it…okay well two._

"Do you have a homo-hetero-to-home relationship with a Shalom speaking Grace Adler?"

"Yes."

"Will?"

DING DING DING!!! A bell started going off.

"Jack has guesses who the Contestant is. He can either choose the contestant or wake up."

Jack's heart pounded. Now was his chance. To tell Will that…that he loved him.

"I choose Contestant Number One."

Will stepped out of the room. He ran to Jack. The two embraced like every other cliché lovey-dovey game show. Then everything disappeared. Except for Will.

"How'd you know it was me?" Will asked Jack.

"Your voice. Well, actually your answers."

"Oops."

"It's okay, except I kind of have something to tell you."

"What?"

Jack smiled, "Will Truman… I love you."

Will smiled and kissed Jack. The two began to grope each other. They began to run their hands in the others hair. The kisses intensified. Their passion levels went astronomical.

And in every cliché sex dream, a bed "mysteriously" appeared.

The two fell on it. The rolled around in it, trying to fight the other for control over who should be the dominant one. Clothes were removed and strewn about the void that was Jack's dream. They continued to remove each piece of clothing while kissing each piece of uncovered flesh, until they were both down to their undergarments. Will trailed kisses down Jack's neck to his chest.

"Jack…"

"What?" he moaned.

"I love y-"

And then Jack woke up. _He woke up!_ He cursed. How could he wake up? His dream was just starting to get to the part they don't advertise in the previews. And he woke up.

_Damn._

But still, Will and him. Were close to that home run. He wanted that home run. In dream life… of course he wanted it. In real life…his response would be, "HELL YES!".

At first it bothered him that he was having thoughts about his best friend, but then he thought about things. He thought about his feelings for Will.

He rolled over with a smile on his face. Trying to get back to his romp-fest with Will. Which he did. A smile played on his lips…and a moan or two escaped his lips.

Yep, it was euphoria, but of course Jack was a gentle-lady. He didn't dream and tell.

But one thing for sure he would tell, is that the underwear did come off!

* * *

**_AN: Due to requests, I am going to try and quicken my updates!_**


	5. Chapter V

**Through His Hazel Eyes and Back Again**

**Chapter Five: In Which Will Realizes What He Must Do.**

**Written By: Blindinglight101...and given help from the Season Three Episode Eight, "Lows in the Mid-Eighties".**

**AN: I have many ideas for this chapter. Luckily, the first idea I had was erased when my computer crashed a couple months ago. The second idea came in June, but I realized very soon that I didn't like it. This idea, the third...third being the charm, is the idea that I continued with, because I felt that it worked with the development between Will and Jack. I felt that this would help them evolve...into love...or hate. If I'm wrong whatever, this writing is just for fun. I also have decided that this will story takes place somewhere in the third season. I hope you enjoy the third idea!**

**WRITTEN IN AUGUST...Sorry for the wait!**

_December, 2000. Will's apartment, New York._

The thunder crackled wickedly. The rain poured mercilessly. This was exactly how Will felt. The weather seemed to be imitating his mood.

He walked through the door and into his apartment and plopped down on the couch.

Silence. Something he had grown accustomed to. Something he had learned to grow accustomed to once Michael had left.

A flash of light sparkled through the air before his window. A bellow of thunder followed scaring Will.

"Hate thunder," he muttered.

He gently caressed his temples with his fingers. A headache would soon be on its way.

And that's when his thoughts, wants, desires, and fears began to attack him…they began to fill the void he was trying to create.

"_You love Jack_," a voice said to him.

"_You want to be with him_," another voice said.

"_But he wouldn't want to be with you…after the things you said to him years ago. You hurt him. He stabbed him in the gut with a knife and twisted it_," a final voice said. His own voice.

It was true. He had hurt Jack. He had even lied to Jack. He had lied when he said that he didn't want to be with Jack. He did.

_Thanksgiving, 1986 D'AGOSTINOS, New York._

Will and Jack walked down the isle through the grocery store. Will turned to Jack and asked, "Should we do sweet potatoes or mashed?"

Jack picked up a can, put it down, and then looked at Will "Mashed, and I'm in love with you." He turned away.

Will's eyes widened. "What?" _I can't believe he feels that way. I mean, I feel that way too, but I mean should I chance ruining the friendship that we've worked so hard to form?_ Will's head began to fill with thoughts.

"Will, why are we pretending? We spend every second together. We call ach other a hundred times a night! I saw the way you were lookin' at me the other day when we were at that place shoppin' for shoes." Jack's blue eyes sparkled.

"Look, Jack. I owe you everything, you know? I mean, this past year, coming out. You've been like my shepard through the Himalayas of...Of him-a-laying. But I just don't feel that way about you, you know? I love you...the way you love a cherished family pet. that you never want to have sex with. We're meant to be girlfriends, not boyfriends, you know? It's better that way." Jack 's smile faltered after Will had said this. He didn't mean it. He loved Jack…deeply. He did want to have sex with Jack. He wanted to love Jack, and be loved back in return_. But why am I lying?_ He thought.

Jack turned his head to tell himself not to cry. He looked back and began clapping.

"Brava. You've passed the test. I was worried your feelings might get in the way of our friendship, but I'm glad we've cleared that up. I really had you goin' there with the 'I'm in love with you thing', didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." Will tried to force a laugh. He felt as though he had really hurt Jack. YOU'RE SO STUPID WILL, Will thought to himself. _HOW CAN YOU LIE LIKE THAT AND HURT JACK LIKE THAT? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL_! Will began to battle himself in his head. _No, I can't be in that type of relationship with Jack…it will change everything. It's for the best that Jack doesn't know how I feel about him…right?_ He asked himself.

"Me, in love with you?" Jack tried to not sound hurt. "Ha ha ha ha. Me? In love with you? Ha! Craziness. If you'll excuse me, I'll be in the frozen foods section." Jack turned away before Will could see that tears were starting to form in his eyes. His voice cracked a little, "I thought it'd be nice if we started Thanksgiving with some Jeno's Eggrolls." Jack quickly ran away_. I can't believe I told him that. I can't believe I let him know. I should have just stayed quiet about it…_Jack thought as he tried to suppress his tears.

_December, 2000. Will's apartment, New York._

"I have to tell him the truth. I can't keep lying to him. I have to tell him that I didn't been what I said fifteen years ago. I have to tell him everything." Will said to himself. "And if I tell him maybe the dreams will end."

Will stood up and walked towards the door.

He opened it.

And there stood Jack.

"Will," Jack spoke, "I am in love you." And for the second time, Jack waited to hear what his best friend would say next.

**AN: And finally those words have been spoken! Sorry it was so short.**


	6. Chapter VI

Through His Hazel Eyes and Back Again

Chapter SIX

Written By: Blindinglight101

Disclaimer: I do not own Will & Grace. If I did…there would have been absolutely zero language and content barriers, it'd still be going, and Will and Vince would have done more than a 'peck on the cheek'.

Jack stood there at the doorway awaiting Will's response. Will stood there with his jaw dropped, holding the door in his hand trying to think of something to say. He felt as though he couldn't speak. He couldn't seem to breathe. He felt as though his throat was constricting due to someone clamping his or her hand around it. He had been waiting for this very moment. He was even going to admit to Jack that HE loved him. But now it was Jack making the first move. Now all Will had to do was reply.

Will shut his mouth. He took a breath of air, and he motioned for Jack to come in to his apartment. Jack followed and Will shut the door. They both sat down on the couch and avoided eye contact. Neither of them spoke. Nervousness and a slight pinch of nausea overcame Will. Keeping my mouth closed is a must, Will thought. Silence haunted the room. Jack felt as though his ears were ringing because it was so quiet. He didn't really like this feeling. Plus he didn't like how you could hear the dropping of a dime because of the absence of noise. So he took the first move.

"So?" Jack asked, who was playing with his thumbs as if he were a five year old.

"Um…so?" Will sheepishly asked trying to avert the conversation away from him.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Um…so'? I just confessed my feelings for you and that's all you can do?" Jack stood up and his voice was strong. It wasn't his usual high-girl-pitched-want-to-stuff-a-sock-in-his-mouth-shriek either. His voice was steady and strong. And he wanted an answer or at least a reply. He placed his hands on his hips and began tapping his foot. Soon this tapping annoyed even him so he stopped.

"I don't know what to say Jack…I mean… I have been just wondering, wondering about how I feel about you. Over the past couple weeks I have been feeling these new 'things' that I have never felt before. You're all that I think about. It's like…in my dreams…the star of it all is you! Sometimes I feel like you plague my dreams, and at first I objected to it…thinking that I was just having one of those weird days, but then…the dreams intensified…and I began to yearn for them, more and more. I mean every single time someone says your name or even mentions you…my heart skips a beat and I can't breathe. I like that feeling. Well, the whole romantic-part of it at least…not the almost dead part…"

Jack stared at him incredulously, and then a smile played across his lips. This did not seem as though it would be a déjà vu repeat of what happened years and years ago. "So what you're trying to say is…?"

"That," Will paused. This was it, he thought, this is when I can finally tell Jack my true feelings. He stared at Jack. His heart seemed to be screaming inside of his head to just hurry up and say it. A smile formed and he spoke what he was truly feeling. "That I love you Jack!"

Jack could barely suppress the 'tooth-bearing' grin that was forming on his face. He folded his arms. He sat down. Will began to speak.

"I love you Jack McFarland. I have for a long time now, but I just haven't come to the realization of it. Well, I have but I have been afraid that you would just laugh in my face and call me a 'fat man with boobs who was only able to amount to having Grace as a wife'. I thought that you would reject me, that you would just stop talking to me, or stop being my friend altogether. I was afraid to jeopardize a fifteen year friendship!"

"Will, I would never stop being your friend! I felt scared too. I also didn't want to ruin what we already had." Jack paused. "I have never not loved you. You're the only person I have ever loved. Well, you…and Karen's boobs…and her money… But that's beside the point. Back at that store in '85 when I told you that I loved you. I wasn't joking like I said I was. I was serious. I fell hard…for you-"

"I loved you then too…" Will interrupted. He looked down at his lap. He folded his arms. His face was burning red and he didn't want to see the look Jack was giving him.

"What?" Jack asked with a hurt expression. His eyes looked as though they could erupt with tears at any moment.

Will looked at Jack. His eyes met with Jack's. "I lied back then when I told you that I didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to get into a romantic relationship with you at the time. I didn't want to run into the chance of ruining a great friendship that we had built. I was afraid to jump from point 'loneliness' to point 'you'."

"Will…Um, I don't know what to say. So you're saying that you're pretty much feeling the same feelings for me…that I am feeling for you? And even back then as well?"

Will nodded his head.

"Well…It kind of sounds like we could have done this fifteen years ago instead of playing this whole 'not being together' game." The hurt expression left his face. He stood up. "Hey!"

"What?"

Jack started as he headed towards the door," You wanna go somewhere were we can talk about this further?"

Will got up off of the couch and walked over to the coat hanger, grabbing his coat off of the hanger he replied, "Sure". Inside he was dancing. He was elated that everything that he was feeling was out and the open. He was also exhilarated that Jack felt the same way. Inside his heart seemed to be doing somersaults.

Jack opened the door and Karen, Grace, and Rosario fell on the floor. The three women stared at the two men whom they had just eavesdropped on. Smiles were conspicuously plastered on their faces. Well they were until Karen couldn't breathe because she was at the bottom of the pile.

"Why the hell did you open the door?" Karen shrieked as she hurled Grace and Rosario off of her. "And you Grace…seriously need to stay away from 'the girls'! And you Rosario! You seriously need to cut back on the food. Are you trying to make me go down a cup size?"

"Listen lady!" Rosario began. "If I were to make those things smaller you could just get them redone by Plastic Surgeon!"

"And ruin the beauty of them! I think not!" Karen replied in a somewhat British accent. Karen flipped her hair and glared.

Karen and Rosario then began their almost routine bickering. After a couple of good insults they stopped abruptly.

"Aw. I'm sorry Rosie."

"Me too Mami." The two then shared a hug.

Karen, Grace, and Rosario then averted their attention at Will and Jack. The three of them smiled. "You two love each other!!"

Karen then spoke, "You two are going to commit the act that is known as…GAY SEX. Oh this is going to be HOT!" She smiled wickedly as Will glared at her.

Jack and Will stared at the three women incredulously. "Were you three eavesdropping this entire time?" Will demanded.

"No…of course not!" Karen lied. "We…were um…looking for Grace's contacts…by the door. With our ears pressed up against the door…yea…that's it!"

"Grace doesn't wear contacts!" Will shrieked.

"Well, then we remembered that…and we had to find Rosario's paycheck that Karen gave her in the limo…" Grace added.

Jack and Will both replied, "Karen doesn't pay Rosario!"

"Well, yes. That may be true. And then we had to find Miss Karen's bra…" Rosario added.

"Karen doesn't wear a bra…" Jack stated.

They all then looked at Karen who was fixing her hair in the mirror above the fireplace, oblivious to the conversation going on behind her.

"Do you?" The Will and Grace asked.

Karen turned to look at them, "Honey, what's this? What's happening? What are you doing?"

"Do you wear a bra Karen?" they asked again.

"Well, of course not!" Karen glared at them obviously offended that they would ask something like that. "Bras are for people whose boobs are small and need padding! Also…they are for people who are old and saggy, like Rosario!"

Rosario made a coughing noise. To a well-trained ear…that coughing noise _might _have sounded like the word 'bitch'.

Karen glared at Rosario, "What did you just call me?"

Rosario glared back, "I didn't call you anything you drunken witch-bitch!"

Grace was still marveling at the difference between Karen's chest and her own as Karen and Rosario began another heated argument.

Jack and Will took this as there chance to leave without being noticed. They walked out of the apartment surreptitiously and Will gingerly closed the door behind them.

"So where do you want to go?" Will asked.

"I don't know…how about McDonalds?" Jack asked. "I'm in the mood for a happy meal!"

"I'm paying?" Will asked.

"Of course not…" Jack replied. "I will…" He looked into his wallet. "Nope. You're paying!"

Will threw his arm around Jack's shoulder as they walked to the elevator. "Thought so!"

Jack smiled, "You know me too well!"

He pressed the down button. As they waited for the elevator to come up, Jack looked at Will.

"What?" Will asked.

"Nothing!" Jack smiled.

The door opened with a ding. The two walked in and Will pressed the down button again inside of the elevator. Will looked at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Will smiled.

The elevator doors closed.

AN: Grghh. This chapter was pretty short. I am SO sorry. This one was the hardest for me to write. I couldn't exactly think of what to do. Then I just had a couple ideas pop into my head and BAM! I also went over this about ten times looking for errors. Hopefully there aren't any! Tell other people about this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope to have CHAPTER SEVEN up before DECEMBER 1st. So stick around!


	7. Chapter VII

**Through His Hazel Eyes and Back Again**

**Chapter VII**

**Written By: Blindinglight101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Will & Grace. If I did…Karen would have been much crazier.**

"Come on Jack! Hurry up and pick somewhere!" Will grumbled as he tried to smother his face with his pillow. Jack and him had returned from McDonald's just an hour earlier. Sadly, Will had to go to bed…but Jack would hear nothing of that. He and Jack were trying to decide on where their official 'first' date would be.

Jack sat next to him in the bed staring up at the ceiling. "But I don't know where I want to go…" Jack wanted to think of some place that would be special. And romantic. Yes, some place that would definitely be romantic.

"Well… go think out there… I'm trying to sleep. I have an important meeting tomorrow at work!" Will pulled the pillow off of his face. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair and frowned.

Will sat up and looked and Jack. Jack looked at Will and pouted. "But I want to stay here with you!" Jack's blue eyes seemed to sparkle. It seemed to break Will's heart that he had to kick Jack out so he could get some shut eye.

Will smiled. Then he shook his head. "Sorry Jackie…but I don't think it is a very smart thing to rush things. I mean. Just eight hours ago we were sitting in the living room confessing our feelings!"

"But I love you!"

"Yes I know. And I love you too. But we don't really want to go from friends to boyfriends in a matter of hours. We need to build up our relationship a bit more."

"But…"

"Jack… I'd be much more comfortable taking things slow. I don't want to take any chances ruining this." Will frowned a little, mostly on the inside. The 'inner Will' was cursing saying things like 'Just go ahead and get funky with your bad self' and 'Kiss the Jack'. Will had to ignore his inner-self though.

"Carpe Diem! Carpe Diem!" Jack exclaimed.

"Since when do you speak Latin?" Will asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't…that's what the latest fashion line is called." Jack smiled as he flipped through a magazine that he had taken from Will's night table. He seemed to be stalling so that he didn't have to leave.

"Well, you can stay in here… but only for a little while. And the most you're getting out of me, sexually, is ONE kiss."

"How about two?" Jack asked with an innocent, angelic look on his face.

"If you're good!" Will smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. Jack leaned in as well. They lingered for what seemed like an eternity and then they broke away to catch the breath.

"Um…still. Where are we going to go for our first date?" Jack asked. He felt as if the butterfly inside of him were working full force. His heart fluttered at the thought of a first date.

"We already agreed at McDonalds that you would pick since I am paying!" Will replied as he laid his head back on the pillow.

"Why do you always assume that you are the one who is going to pay?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"Because I always do!" Will said as he leaned in to give Jack a kiss.

Jack met Will half way. Their lips met. Jack enjoyed the feeling of Will's lips on his own. Suddenly Jack was surprised when Will slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth. Will's tongue began to explore Jack's mouth. Jack then began to caress the other male's tongue with his own. Jack gently pushed Will back down against the bed. Jack's hands were yearning to explore Will's body.

Jack's hands crawled into Will's shirt, and he began to explore all of Will's with them.

Jack was enjoying what his hands were feeling. His hands roamed along Will's chest and his abs. Jack was definitely enjoying this.

Jack could feel Will squirming beneath him as he gently tickled Will's side. Jack's hands began to go lower and he could feel Will growing beneath him. Jack was about to slip his hands into Will's pajama bottoms, but Will stopped him. Will sat up, which forced Jack to sit up seeing as Jack was on top.

Jack whined. "Why did you have to stop?"

Will frowned a little. He didn't want to stop, but he also wanted to take things slowly. And doing something like that definitely wouldn't have helped the process of taking things slow. "Slowly Jack. We still have to go on that first date! I'd feel pretty cheap if I caved in before the first date!"

Jack smiled. "You're right. I'm not cheap like that either!" The two of them started laughing. "So…let's do something. I really want to do something…"

Will laid back down. "Jack…I really need to go to sleep." Will began to close his eyes.

"Will…" Jack asked looking at him. "Don't you dare go to sleep on me!"

"I'm nooot…" Will replied silently.

Silence. Jack stared at Will and smiled. He looks so cute when he is sleeping, Jack thought. Jack was a little mad that they couldn't go further, but he didn't want to go against Will's wishes. Jack felt exhilarated though. He was in love with the fact that Will was in love with him. He didn't want to go sleep. Not yet at least. He felt that if he went to sleep he would wake up and come to learn that these past few hours had been nothing more than a dream. He looked up at the clock. It read one thirty. Man, Jack thought, it's pretty late.

"Will?" Jack asked.

Will mumbled something that was extremely incoherent and turned on his side facing Jack. A smile spread on his face.

"Jack…" Will spoke quietly.

"Huh?" Jack asked lowering his head so that he could hear the other male.

"You can stay…" Will smiled.

"I wasn't planning on leaving!" Jack smiled. He planted a kiss on Will's forehead and laid down next to him. He pulled the covers over Will and himself. He took Will's hands into his own and began gently rubbing his thumb on Will's hand.

His eyelids began to become very heavy. He fought tried not to succumb to sleep, but in the end he failed. He closed his eyes and as he drifted off into his own dreamland a smile played across his face.

Morning soon arrived. The sun's rays began to sneak through the cracks of the blinds in Will's bedroom, illuminating the room. The way that the light was entering in though, made it look as if it were a spotlight. And the spotlight was right on Jack and Will.

The two men, sometime during the night, became entwined. Will slowly opened his eyes. Although there was little light entering his room, his eyes still weren't fully adjusted. He looked at Jack and smiled. Jack looked so peaceful. He looked so carefree. He looked so…innocent.

"I love you!" Will said silently.

This is how every morning should be, Will thought. Waking up in the morning next to my…well…soon to be lover? Will didn't really know what to make of what was becoming of his and Jack's relationship. All he knew was that he hoped it wouldn't be ruined and that this next chapter in their relationship would be exciting, and scary.

Will scooted closer to Jack. He disentangled his arms from Jack's arms and he then wrapped them around the other male.

"Yep. This is how every morning should be!" Will then drifted slowly back to sleep. Work didn't really matter.

Just as long as he was with Jack, everything would work out some way or another. Nothing else mattered. Nothing except him and Jack being together that is!

**AN: Again…sorry about the shortness. Um…I want to have a tenth chapter out by the 29th of December to mark the year 'anniversary' of this fic! To think…what started out as a ficlet turned into a (at the moment) 7+ chapter fanfic! XD. Stick around for more!**


End file.
